


Confession

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish





	Confession

She’d been out shopping with Chigusa when she ran into him again. It had only been a week since the regional tournament and despite the Iwatobi team being disqualified Gou was content. After all Rin had mended his friendship with Haru and the others and he was happy again, that was all she’d ever wanted from the start a trophy didn’t matter. Chigusa had dragged her out shopping, saying she deserved a break and that she spent far too much time around those boys anyway. Laughing Gou had happily allowed herself to be dragged along; she did deserve a break after all.

\- -

After several hours of wandering from shop to shop the two friends had stopped at a coffee shop for a cool drink and that was when he saw them.

“Gou-kun! Fancy meeting you here!” she twitched slightly at the familiar, energetic voice. Not that she was unhappy to see him but did he really have to use ‘kun’ with her name? She’d long given up on trying to get him to stop though, no matter what she said he would always address her as Gou-kun with that silly, soppy smile on his face that she would never admit she actually kinda sorta liked.

“Mikoshiba-san,” she addressed him politely with a smile, getting to her feet.

“I apologise for my brothers behaviour and the Iwatobi teams at the tournament, I had no idea they were going to do that,” she added with a polite bow. She hadn’t seen him after that relay after all and felt it was best to apologise on behalf of her brother and her team. Seijuurou smiled, laughed in his usual carefree way and shook his head.

“No need to apologise Gou-kun, Rin is working even harder for the team now and he seems much happier so it all worked out. Besides thanks to your team getting disqualified we got second place in the relay!” he said brightly and even Gou had to give a small laugh at that. Well they were rival teams after all, but it made her happy to know her brother had such a good captain looking out for him.

Chigusa got to her feet, shuffling up to Gou’s side with a sly, knowing smile on her lips.

“Oh Gou who is this?” she asked curiously, nudging her friend playfully with her elbow. Missing Chigusa’s suggestive tone Gou replied flatly.

“This is Mikoshiba Seijuurou, he’s the captain of the Samezuka team. This is my friend Hanamura Chigusa,” she introduced them.

“Nice to meet you,” Chigusa said with a little nod of her head, turning that know smile on Seijuurou now.

“Nice to meet ya too Chigusa-chan!” he said brightly. Addressing her by her first name just like that was a little forward, but then again he had called Gou by her first name from the start too. Still, he’d never used ‘chan’ with her name. It irritated her a little. No it stung. Gou felt her smile falter for a moment but no one seemed to notice and she quickly fixed it back into place before anyone could ask. They passed a few more minutes with small talk, though Gou found she really didn’t have the energy to go along with the conversation and soon found an excuse to drag Chigusa away and escape.

“Well he seems nice,” Chigusa said brightly, still grinning in that knowing way. Gou had no idea way.

“Hmm,” she gave a noncommittal reply and a slight nod of her head. Chigusa watched her friend carefully, her know smile shifting to one of concern.

“Let’s go get ice cream!” she exclaimed suddenly, grabbing Gou’s hand she dragged her off before the other girl had time to protest. It really was better to let thing like this run naturally, besides it seemed as if Gou hadn’t figured out how she truly felt yet.

\- - - -

Chigusa’s energetic presences helped Gou forget about their meeting with Seijuurou, though she was soon home. Soon alone and suddenly it filled her head again and wouldn’t leave. He’d address Chigusa with ‘chan’ so naturally and easily. Why could he not do that with her too? Was her name really too masculine? It would sound weird with ‘chan’ right. Gou-chan. Groaning Gou buried her face into her pillow. It really did sound horrible, that was why she asked people to call her Kou. Kou-chan sounded much better. It was cute, sweet, a lovely, feminine name. Why couldn’t her parents have called her Kou?

Chigusa was a cute name too. Chigusa-chan followed so easily. No one would ever add ‘kun’ to her name. Chigusa was cute too. It was no wonder he’d used ‘chan’ with her name so easily, Chigusa was much cuter that her. The realisation hurt her and suddenly she felt as if she wanted to cry as she imagined Seijuurou greeting Chigusa the same way he always greeted her expect he would call her ‘Chigusa-chan’, he would smile at her and wave at her and hold her hand……

“Enough,” Gou yelled, grabbing her pillow she threw it at the wall and went to her desk to bury herself in homework. Thinking of that had just gotten her mad. She didn’t want to think about it anymore, she refused to even acknowledge him right now her homework was far more important.

\- - -

Still despite her stubbornness it was hard to push it to the back of her mind because it really did bother her. For some reason she couldn’t explain it bothered her all the more because it was him. For several days after that meeting Gou wandered about in half daze and while Chigusa had at first thought it was better to let Gou figure it out herself Chigusa was impatient, and besides she hated to see her friend like this. Something had to be done.

“So Gou is there anyone you like?” she asked, bringing up the question innocently one lunch time.

“Not really,” Gou replied with an uncertain shrug, looking at her friend questioningly wonder why she was asking something like this so out of the blue. Chigusa frowned slightly at that answer, clicking her chopsticks together absently.

“You know sometimes people don’t even realise they’re in love,” she said knowingly, looking at Gou expectantly. Not sure what Chigusa was looking for Gou could only stare questioningly at her friend. Resisting the urge to sigh in frustration Chigusa kept up her act, honestly it was no wonder Gou was having such a hard time, she really didn’t have a clue.

“I read this thing in a magazine the other day,” Chigusa went on, “this girl was having some trouble. She couldn’t stop thinking about this boy and she didn’t know why. Why do you think that is Gou?” she

“I don’t know, did he call her names or something?” Gou replied, clearly not taking what Chigusa was saying seriously.

“Of course not!” the other girl said forcefully, scowling at her friend.

“They were friends…..well maybe just acquaintances. But they knew each other and they talked sometimes. The got along ok and he was always nice to her. She was always happy to see him. But he might have done something to annoy her and she was confused. Why do you think that is?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged.

“It’s love. LO-VE!” Chigusa yelled emphatically, throwing her arms into the air and drawing the attention of several nearby students. Blushing slightly Chigusa lowered her arms and smiled at Gou.

“Well at the very least she had a crush on him. She likes him,” Chigusa said softly and went back to her lunch.

\- - -

Chigusa’s words went around and around in Gou’s head. She still wasn’t sure what the other girl was getting at but it felt as if she had been trying to tell her something. The other thing kept going around in her head too until all she could think about was Seijuurou not calling her ‘chan’ and that odd conversation with Chigusa. It only hit her a few days later. And then came the denial.

There was no way she had a crush on Seijuurou. Sure he was good looking, he was nice and he was a good captain and a good swimmer. He had good muscles too. He had plenty of admirable qualities but she didn’t really know him that well, how could she have a crush on him? It just didn’t make sense.

\- - - - -

She was going to visit her brother at his school. She was bound to run into him there, the very idea made her both nervous and excited. Did she really want to see him that badly? She was still hung up on the fact he hadn’t called her ‘chan’ after all. No it was best to avoid him. Of course as soon as she thought this he appeared.

“Ah Gou-kun are you here to see your brother?” he called out to her in the same cheerful manner as usual. Gou felt her hear race, her cheeks flush and her anger boil.

“Why can’t you at least call me Gou-chan!” she snapped, with a little more force than she had intended. He stared at her for a moment, clearly shocked at her outburst. Then, before she could apologise, he did something she ever expected him to. He blushed, his cheeks flaring a dark red before he turned away from her, embarrassed.

“I can’t just call you that…just like that,” she said, flustered. His embarrassment was quickly made her own nervousness fly away. Now all she could do was watch him, confused.

“But why? And why do you keep calling me Gou?” she asked, her tone softer now. He was still blushing, shuffling his feet. Was he nervous?

“Because Gou is your name. It’s a great name and you shouldn’t settle for anyone else’s,” he said with a familiar toothy grin. His cheeks were still pretty pink, and he still hadn’t answered her other question. She waited.

“And well…..calling you Gou-ch…..that….,” he coughed, clearing his throat, “it’s just too cute, it sounds too familiar. I mean you’d usually use ‘chan’ for a girl but….when it’s you it’s different…almost like a pet name…” his blush was darkening, his ears growing redder, “I can’t call you that now. I mean…that’s only something I could call you if we were dating or something,” he muttered, his words hurried and jumbled clearly embarrassed. It was almost as if he was finally confessing his feelings for her. Well in a way he was. She studied him carefully, the pink in his cheeks and how it made her smile, the awkwardness to his posture and how it made her want to reach out to him. Maybe having a crush on him wasn’t so bad after all. She smiled.

“Then maybe from now on you can call me Gou-chan?” she suggested softly, he words were bold though on the inside her hear was racing. What if he laughed at her?

For a moment the meaning of those words didn’t register with him and they stood there in awkward silence, both too afraid to move. Then it sank in. Slowly he lifted his head, turned to face her with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

“Gou-kun, do you mean…?”

“What did I just say?” she interrupted him, her hands on her hips. He smiled, that energetic smile he always wore around her and suddenly his arms were around her, pulling her into a tight hug. She was pressed against him, able to feel he firmness of his chest and he strength of his arms.

“Gou-chan,” he said softly, he words tickling her ear and making her blush.

“Stop!” she yelled, suddenly pushing him away her ears burning a red that almost matched her hair. Hearing him say her name like that had made her shiver. It just sounded too good.

“There’s and order to these things you know,” she chided, “you have to take me on a date first.”

“Right Gou-chan, you’re right,” he smiled and her heart melted, “Where would you like to go?”

“Well that’s up to you to decide,” she said with a little huff, turning away from him.

“I have to go find my brother now,” she said as she began to walk away. After a few steps she paused, looking over her shoulder at him.

“I’ll give you my number later,” she promised before she hurried off, hoping her blush would die down before she found Rin.


End file.
